Perdon
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Un SyrenaxPhilip fic...


**Perdón**** By shenelopefan**

**Dedicatoria****: A todas las fanáticas de SyrenaXPhilip.**

Salí huyendo de esa tempestuosa batalla. Herido, el frío se metía cada vez más en mí. No me importaba el dolor más agudo que había sentido en mi vida. Mi mente solo estaba ocupada en salvarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Era por mi culpa que ella se encontraba ahora sufriendo, atada como todas las otras sirenas que no habían querido llorar.

Mis piernas corrían impulsadas solo con la fuerza de mi corazón. Debía verla aunque sea una vez más, pues mi vida, al parecer, no duraría mucho. Mi sangre brotaba de mi pecho por más que intentara salvar la hemorragia con mi mano. Mi mente sólo recordaba a esa hermosa muchacha, sirena, lo que fuera. Era la criatura más perfecta de Dios que había visto. Por ella, yo estaba seguro de que Dios existía.

Recordé como quedé hipnotizado la primera vez que la vi. Recordé que ella se rehusaba a recibir mi ayuda cuando me necesitó. Y cuando la cargué en brazos, la sentía tan frágil sobre mi cuerpo. Temblaba, con sus piernas casi inútiles. Todos mis pensamientos eran alrededor de ella, mientras pude divisar el pequeño lago o laguna en donde ella estaba atada.

Allí estaba. Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No se movía. Con gran desesperación me dejé caer sobre ella. Debía desatarla. Mis manos temblorosas luchaban contra la cuerda, ese maldito nudo. Mi corazón latía al máximo, no quería dejarla ir. Ella estaba pálida. Lucía... muerta. No. No podía estar muerta.

"Syrena. Por favor, no puedes llevártela" supliqué al Señor por su ayuda, al tiempo en que acariciaba el perfecto rostro de Syrena, que no se movía ni tenía alguna clase de expresión. El Señor no podía abandonarme ahora "Si te la llevaste ya, entonces vas a traerla de vuelta" seguí implorándole a Dios que Syrena, mi sirena estuviera viva. "Devuélvela, devuélvela. Por favor" sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis ojos, tal como ella lo había hecho por mí. La tomé por sus mejillas y me apoyé sobre ella, pues mi fuerza física no daba más. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Entonces, ella abrió lentamente los suyos. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mí y contorneé sus hermosos labios. Ella me miraba fijo. Como si recién despertara de un profundo sueño. Sus ojos eran verdes y me dejaron hipnotizado en ese segundo. Fue tan solo un segundo, ya que pude contemplarla y saber que estaba bien, pues luego de eso, Syrena se metió en el agua con gran rapidez, dejándome devastado cuando traté de alcanzarla y no pude.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de amargura esta vez y mi pecho seguía doliéndome. No supe bien cuando, pero quedé inconsciente en algún momento. El dolor de mis heridas era muy fuerte y profundo. Pero más me dolía saber que Syrena era igual a las otras sirenas. Que sólo esperaba el momento justo para huir. Que no me amaba como yo acababa de descubrir que podía. Cuando desperté, me acerqué arrastrándome al agua, para refrescarme un poco. El calor era muy fuerte. Y allí, Syrena surgió del agua otra vez. Celestial e inocente. Tal como la primera vez.

"Estás herido" su dulce voz brotó de sus labios, mostrando un hilo de preocupación en sus ojos.

"El cuerpo solo. Mi mente está en paz. Por obra tuya." Era cierto. El haberla salvado, aunque me había destrozado el corazón, descansaba en mí de manera pacífica, pues sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Yo sabía que la había liberado. Ella seguía flotando inocentemente en el agua.

"¿Mía?"

"Sí. Estaba solo. El viento, las olas renuevan la fe, Syrena. Pero para mí solo tú" mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, pero la última imagen que quería ver antes de morir era el fino rostro de esa hermosa sirena.

Ella se acercó más a mí y susurró con su melódica voz "Philip, yo te salvaré. Solo di que lo deseas" Podía sentir su tacto en mis mejillas. Ella quería que se lo pidiera.

"Solo te pido una cosa" Solo necesitaba pedirle algo para descansar en paz.

Ella subía y bajaba a causa del flote. Nuestras bocas estaban cada vez más cerca. Me moría en ese momento por besarla. Nunca me había sentido así por nadie "¿Y qué es?"

"Pido tu perdón. Si no fuera por mí no te habrían capturado"

"Dilo" Ella no quería ceder fácilmente así que yo me rendí ante sus mágicos encantos.

"Perdoname" dije en un susurro y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y con un dulce beso, me arrastró hacia el agua. Scrump había dicho cuando esperábamos a las sirenas, que si una te besaba, te salvaba de morir ahogado. Al parecer, era cierto. Syrena me llevó hasta la fuente y por alguna causa no me ahogué. Una vez allá, ella lloró frente a mí y con agua de la fuente pudo curar mis heridas. Luego me explicó por qué se había marchado la primera vez. Me contó que Barba Negra había muerto y que Angélica poseía sus años. Me alivió saber que ese ser horrible había muerto y rogué por su alma. Al menos, Barba Negra había salvado a su hija Angélica, la única que me protegió por nuestra fe común en el señor.

Con gran asombro, miré mis heridas desaparecer y sentí que una nueva fuerza se metía adentro de mí. Syrena permaneció allí. Me observaba:

"Gracias" le dije.

"Philip quiero ir contigo"

"¿Adónde?"

Ella sonrió "Adonde sea que me lleves"

Y lo hice. Con el tiempo, Syrena aprendió a caminar y tuvo una vida normal. Fue dificil al principio, pero mi fe no la dejó caer más de lo necesario. Syrena no podía volver con los suyos, pues se había enamorado de un humano, lo que haría que la maten en su tierra. Pero conmigo, ella me hizo más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. Ella era un ser mágico y perfecto. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue pedir perdón.

Fin...

Disclaimer: Piratas del Caribe Navegando Aguas Misteriosas es pertenencia de Disney y Jerry Bruckeimer. Estas palabras tampoco son mías, pertenecen a la loca, enferma y obsesiva que vive adentro mío y como no puede salir, me pidió que escriba esto. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer, las review serán apreciadas

Naomi :)


End file.
